


You're like a cup of coffee on a rainy night

by lexileto (keptan_on_ze_bridge)



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptan_on_ze_bridge/pseuds/lexileto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon is in love with Tomo. Tomo is getting a divorce. What happens when Tomo shows up at Shannon's house one night soaking wet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're like a cup of coffee on a rainy night

"Vicki wants a divorce." Shannon Leto looked up from the song he writing and perched his glasses on the end of his nose. Standing in his doorway stood a wet and weary Tomo.

Tomo is Shannon's best friend and also his band mate. It kills Shannon to see him like this. "Why?" he simply asks.

"She thinks I'm in love with someone else." Shannon just nods somberly in response as Tomo looks around uncomfortably.

This usually goes the other way around. Shannon tends to be the broken one who needs fixing, and Tomo is the wacky, loveable sidekick who never fails to cheer him up. So honestly, neither of them know what to do in this situation.

"Do you want to change? You can borrow some of my clothes." Tomo just nods. "Well you know where they are." Shannon says before getting up to make a pot of coffee. Coffee just makes everything better, or well at least in Shannon's opinion it does.

When Tomo finally emerges from Shannon's bedroom, Shannon is leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed, staring at the floor. He was lost in thought but looked up when he hears the other man's approaching footsteps.

Tomo is no longer dripping all over the rug, and it wearing clothes just slightly too small for him. You can tell because the shirt is just a little too tight, and the pants a little too short. Shannon takes a moment to admire the younger man in his clothes. It's a rare occurrence, so he indulges while he can.

"Um Shan..." Tomo says. "I think your coffee is ready." Tomo's voice breaks Shannon out of his trance. The shorter man grabs the pot of coffee before before pouring two cups. He fixes Tomo's just the way he likes it before setting them on the kitchen table and inviting Tomo to sit, which he does.

They both stare out the window at the darkness for a few minutes before Shannon breaks the silence. "So... do you want to talk about it or sit here in gloomy silence?"

"Honestly, I'd rather mope." Tomo mutters with a sigh.

"Well I'm starting to get worried because you haven't cracked a single joke since you got here. Not even about my coffee." Shannon gives him a concerned look.

"I just don't know how to feel right now Shan." Tomo says before rubbing his face in his hands.

"Well do you want to sleep? We're supposed to leave in a few hours for the airport." Shannon points out after checking the clock which reads 1:48 am. Their band, 30 Seconds to Mars, had a show the next day in Las Vegas.

"Yeah, that would be great actually." Tomo says. "Thank God you had decaf." He holds up his now empty coffee cup.

Shannon snorts. "Of course I have decaf. I am the coffee king after all." He says before making a silly face. Tomo just rolls his eyes before grabbing Shannon's empty mug and setting both cups in the sink.

Tomo walks to the doorway before stopping. He turns to Shannon. "Goodnight Shan. I..." He goes on like he wants to say something else but let's the words die on his lips.

"Goodnight Tomo." Shannon says. As the door closes he whispers "I love you."

Shannon just sits there for a minute, thinking about the reality of what he just admitted to himself. He's known, but he's never let himself think about it, let alone actually say it out loud. He's in love with his best friend. Who's straight, and will probably find a way to get back with Vicki because he lover her. All he really wants is for Tomo to be happy, and if she makes him happy then that's what Shannon wants. He'll just keep his mouth shut, and hold onto this secret forever.

He finally gets up to go get ready for bed himself. The first thing he does is brush his teeth because ew coffee breath. After that he walks into his bedroom and pulls his shirt over his head, throwing it in the corner.

Shannon is rummaging in his dress for a pair of pajama pants when feels someone's presence behind him. He looks up to see Tomo leaning against the door frame with a strange look on his face.

"You need to stop creeping up on me like that! I am not a young'un anymore, you might give me a heart attack." Shannon says holding a hand to his chest feigning pain. "What do I need to do? Get you a cat bell?" Shannon grins at his joke, but it doesn't even phase Tomo.

Shannon sits on the end of his bed. "So I take it you changed your mind." He asks patting the bed next to him in invitation. Tomo sits.

"Shannon..." Tomo starts "Vicki thinks I'm in love with you." He looks everywhere but Shannon's face. "And she's not wrong."

Shannon's eyes grow wide. He doesn't say anything, just sits there in shock.

"I do love Vicki, but you always had my heart." Then Tomo did something neither of them expected.

He turns Shannon's face to his and leans in. Their lips meet. Shannon freezes as Tomo's hand travels to the back of his neck while the other cups his face.

It takes Shannon a few seconds before he starts moving his lips in sync with Tomo's. Shannon wraps his arms around Tomo's neck and pulls him impossibly closer. The kiss turnd passionate, filled with years worth of lust.

Eventually Tomo pulls away from Shannon and scoots away from him on the bed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." he says before burying his face in his hands. "I don't know what I was thinking." he mutters.

"Tomo..." Shannon says, laying a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Tomo looks up to see a big grin on Shannon's face "I love you too."

For the first time all day a smile graces Tomo's face. Then they're kissing again. Before they know it Tomo's shirt is off, and he's fumbling with the button on Shannon's jeans.

xxxxxx

"Jared is going to be a complete ass about this." Shannon says pouring himself a cup of strong coffee.

It's now six in the morning, and the two men are preparing to leave. They have a flight to catch.

"What do you mean?" Tomo asks, looking up from the morning paper. "He's not going to have a problem with it."

"No, that's not what I mean." Shannon takes a sip of coffee and leans against the counter. "Do you remember the day you joined the band?"

Tomo nods. "Of course."

"Okay, well remember when we were messing around after your audition, and Jared said 'You two are so gay for each other.'"

Tomo looks off into the distance for a moment. "Oh shit, you're right."

"Alright, well we both know my brother never forgets stuff like that. When he finds out he is going to be one smug bastard." Shannon looks at the other man pointedly.

"I take it you don't want to tell him yet?" Tomo gets up to put his breakfast plate in the sink.

"No, not yet." Shannon sets his cup of coffee on the counter.

Tomo's hands go on either side of Shannon, trapping him. Tomo lightly kisses him. "Then it'll be our little secret." Tomo says with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I have a lot of respect for Vicki and I think she and Tomo make a wonderful couple. This story however demanded to be written because it was driving me insane. 
> 
> Also, thanks for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
